


not gonna lie, this is kinda awkward

by coldwilbur



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Vaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwilbur/pseuds/coldwilbur
Summary: they get into a awkward position and tommy gets hard
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	not gonna lie, this is kinda awkward

“eyyyy! big q!” tommy said hugging the smaller one. “tommayyy!” big q said happily hugging him back 

“jesus ur shorter in real life” tommy said laughing 

“oh shut up fucking dick” quackity said giggling back.

“so what are we gonna do big man?” quackity asked the taller one. “uhh i don’t know i’m pretty tired after flying all this way for your ass” the blonde said sarcastically. 

“it’s worth it” quackity said. “yeah yeah whatever i guess so” tommy replied.

“your such a bitch” the short one said playfully hitting him. 

“in all seriousness we can go back to my place?” quackity said. “please tell me your house isn’t your cave fucking office” tommy said 

“it’s not it’s actually nice id say,” quackity replied 

the two arrived to quackitys apartment and it was surprisingly nice for a 19 year old, it was a little messy but tommy didn’t mind that. 

“wait you actually play guitar?” tommy asked looking over to his couch with a guitar on it.

“yeah i do, it’s not just auto tune... i enjoy music” the shorter one replied 

“that’s so cool! can you play a song for me?” tommy asked 

quackitys cheeks turned a little red, he’s never played infront of anyone, well he has but he’s never seriously played infront of people.

“i... i yeah sure i guess” the smaller managed to say. 

quackity sat down on the couch and motioned tommy to sit with him.

“do you sing?” tommy asked 

“yeah,” quackity said.

“sing for me?” the blonde asked 

“alright.. for you i will.” the one with the beanie replied 

his fingers trailed to the strings on the guitar. “i’ll play a song you know” he said 

he started to play the guitar.

“my body’s aching, my head is hurting, my tummys turning,” the smaller sang, 

tommy knew that song by heart, hearing quackity sing it sounded so amazing.

“my heart is racing filled with ambition i feel it burning,”

quackity slowly finished the song not to long after.

“holy shit alex that was so fucking good your voice is so pretty” tommy blurted out 

quackitys face was flushed he had used his real name and he complimented him.

“thank you big man, appreciate it” quackity replied 

“of course” the blonde replied 

“it’s pretty late should we do something?” quackity asked 

“yeah can we go in your room for a bit i kinda wanna just hang for a bit” tommy asked 

“sure”

they walked down the hall into his room, it was pretty nice but kinda messy, he had a king size bed, why does he need that exactly?

tommy noticed a vape and white claw on his nightstand, he didn’t take quackity as the type to drink alcohol or vape 

well, his personality. never mind 

they sat down on his bed. quackity grabbed his vape. 

he put his mouth on it seeing the green light flash. he inhaled and exhaled a little after 

“oh uh, right i guess i never told you about this?” the short one said.

“no but that’s fine.. uh... can i have a hit?” the blonde asked 

“tommy your parents would kill me”

“they don’t need to know”

“alright” quackity said handing tommy the vape. surprisingly the younger didn’t cough.

“holy shit that was nice.” he said after hitting it 

“mhm”

“wait uh big q?”

“yeah?”

“can i uhhh can we drink together?” tommy asked 

“that sounds fun but i don’t want your parents to know alright?” quackity said 

“alright”

the short one left the room leaving tommy on his bed. shortly coming back. quackity closed the door behind him and had two black cherry white claws in his hands.

not enough to get them drunk but enough to not be sober.

“here toms” quackity said handing him one 

they both opened the cans drinking them 

“fuck that’s good” tommy said after drinking some 

“hold on let me grab my phone i left it on the couch.” quackity said 

quackity came back in the room to see tommy spilling white claw on his shirt.

“fucking idiot” quackity laughed 

“shut up” he replied 

“you can wear something of mine i probably have something that will fit you” quackity said 

tommy got up and the both walked to his closet 

“here this will work i thi-“ quackity said tripping falling onto tommy.

they were in, a strange position. quackity had his knee between his legs and was on top of him. 

“i uh um sorry” quackity looked away flustered.

“uhhh” that was all tommy said 

“tommy? a-are you seriously hard right now?” quackity said even more embarrassed 

“oh my god i, am so sorry” the blonde said also embarrassed 

“fuck it” quackity said and tommy was confused until 

quackity still on top of him closed the space between them and kissed tommy.

quackitys lips were soft, tommy kissed him back. slowly getting out of the position, lips on lips the taste of alcohol lingering, they were on quackitys bed, tommy on top of him.

they were both so caught up in the moment they completely forgot about tommy spilling his white claw.

“alex..” tommy cooed in his ear making the small one shiver. 

“jesus tommy.. i didn’t know your voice could go that low...” quackity replied, voice shaking. 

“alex... your so cute darling.. all for me.” tommy said, hands trailing to his hair and he stopped, 

“do you want your beanie off?” tommy asked knowing how quackity was.

“i guess.. just. please don’t judge me i hate my hair...” he said 

“i won’t” tommy replied pulling his beanie off revealing fluffy raven hair. 

“your hair is pretty,” tommy said  
meaning it 

the blonde tugged on the short ones hair causing him to whine.

“holy shit.. that was hot.” tommy muttered tugging on his hair again but this time more rough. 

“f-fuck.. tommy..” quackity whined 

both off their jeans painfully tight. tommy unbuttoned quackitys pants pulling down his pants to thigh level

tommy’s fingers traced quackitys inner thighs. “your beautiful” tommy said looking at the smaller one. 

“so perfect, i’ve barely done anything and your so turned on, look at you.. weak in the knees. all for me” tommy praised him making him more flustered than before.

“tommy p-please i need.. your touch.. please” the raven hair begged.

“how could i say no to you?” the blonde replied pulling him into a passionate kiss, tommy pulled down his own pants. 

“do you have lube?” tommy asked.

“yeah my top drawer.” quackity answered.

tommy pulled down both of their boxers in a swift motion. quackity was whining.

“sit on my lap.” the taller ordered the short one. and quackity did as told

their cocks were touching now and the friction caused quackity to moan.

“fuck alex, your so pretty,” tommy said causing him to turn away.

“look at me while i ruin you baby,” tommy said turning his face forward him.

tommy grabbed the lube and opened the bottle with a pop. he put a generous amount on his hands. 

the blonde wrapped his hands around both of their cocks starting to slowly move his hand up and down.

“o-oh my god...” quackity gasped.

the blonde pulled the other into a sloppy but passionate kiss, tommy’s hands trailed to the ravens hair lightly tugging it. the smallers hands trailed to the tallers neck wrapping them around his neck.

they both felt pure bliss and it felt amazing.

tommy continued to move his hand up and down increasing the speed making the older one whine and moan.

“i love you alex, so fucking much” 

“i l-love you too” 

“fuck.. i’m c-close” quackity whined 

“me too darling” tommy cooed in his ear

tommy quickened the speed of his hand and the raven came.

then tommy came.

“h-holy shit..” quackity managed to say trying to come down from the high of the best orgasm of his life.

“alex i love you” tommy said

“i love you too tommy”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! make sure to eat and get some water <3
> 
> leave hate it makes me wanna write more


End file.
